Max and Roxanne's Wedding- Toho style
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hey everyone! Here is a very special from me to all of you! Max and Roxanne tie the knot, and in a way that will leave an impact in the Disney world that is to see! Many various Authors and special guests from all various worlds/realms/universes are invited! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!


Max and Roxanne's Wedding: Toho-style

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well, and also hope you are ready for what is in store for this special!

Before I say or do anything, I want to give glory and thanks to God. Jesus, thank you very much again for helping me with this special! Thank you for the incredible gift of imagination you have given me, and I hope to put it to better use in your name. Lord, thank you for the wonderful readers and reviewers who read & follow my series. They are excellent in their unique way, and I hope you bless each and every one of them! Thank you again God for everything, and I hope to be a good servant to you always!

Now, allow me to clear some things up here. Max and Roxanne's wedding will be very much televised to the entire multi- and mega-verse realms. Also, there will be a lot of guests in attendance… over 500 to be precise! So expect to see Disney and non-Disney characters here; some new & fresh, while others you have not remembered for years I believe.

In addition, I will be doing my best to re-iterate the words from a good friend of the family. His name is Clayton Mabry, an old & good friend who had once done the re-newing of vows for my mother & father years ago on their anniversary. And also was the one who brought my sister and her husband together as well in their half Star Wars/half traditional wedding! So I would like to dedicate this to Clayton, since he has been with the family for so long & also is a devoted servant to the Lord. He and his wife!

I also wish to thank three specific people here! I want to show my thanks & gratitude to these Authors who took the time and energy to help me with this. Here they are!

To **Darkness Rissing**: For helping me in making the snacks and food for the wedding. He came up with certain designs that will be shown here, and also teamed up with Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** to create the culinary artwork that you will see here. Keara made the main food while Darkness worked on the desserts & treats. So give it up for my friend here who worked hard and long to make the food!

To **Dreams Come True 996**: A big hand to her for the designs of the bridesmaid dresses! She too worked with Keara, both coming up with the coloring & designs for the seven bridesmaids. So please give an outstanding ovation to her and Keara for going the distance here!

And finally to my lady love **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: She has worked with two of my best Author members here, going the distance to make both the main course food that will be served at the wedding & also with the designs for the bridesmaid's outfits! So please everyone, give a big round of applause and congrats to her and the others please! All three deserve to be shown with applause and cheering! Come on, give it up!

**Many Disney & non-Disney stars & starlets emerged to give the trio a rather standing ovation that caused a minor earthquake that could be registered on the Richter Scale! Godzilla and the other Toho legends rose up from their sleeping places, all sounding off their unique roars/cries/growls/shrieks to display that they were showing their gratitude for the three**

And on a final note here… I will be doing my very best on this special for this particular reason. This is something I truly, deeply believe in. Man and woman, coming together beautifully and truly in holy matrimony. Two different people coming together in a unique, special and wonderful way that is timeless and real. So I will be doing my very best here!

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

I also do not own any 20th Century Fox animation films such as _**Anastasia**_, _**FernGully: The Last Rainforest**_, _**The Pagemaster**_, _**Titan A.E.**_These films have been acquired, along with many others, by Disney. This includes certain Don Bluth films such as _**An American Tail**_, _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_, _**The Land Before Time**_, _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, _**Rock-A-Doodle**_, _**Thumbelina**_ and _**The Secret of NIMH**_.

I do not own the characters from _**Happily Ever After**_, as it is owned by the production companies _Filmation Associates_ and _Kel Air Company_. Said movie was distributed by 1ST National Film Corp., released in theaters in 1990 in France & 1993 in the United States. Directed by John Howley, produced by Lou Scheimer.

I do not own the characters from _**Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_. They are owned by the production company _Tokyo Movie Shinsha_, distributed by Hemdale Film Corporation in the U.S. The movie was released in Japan in 1989, than in the 1992 in the U.S.A. Directed by Masami Hata, with William Hurtz being co-director. Produced by Yutaka Fujioka.

I do not own the characters from _**The Swan Princess**_. They are owned by the production company _Nest Entertainment_ & _Rich Animation Studios_, distributed by New Line Cinema in North America and Columbia Tristar on the International area. Movie was released in 1992. Directed by Richard Rich, produced by both him & Jared F. Brown.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please. Using last names for certain characters that come from said series.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_ is a manga series that was written and illustrated by Kazuki Takahashi, serialized in _Weekly Sh__ō__nen Jump_ magazine between September 1996 & March 2004. The anime adaptions are from two companies; Toei Animations which aired between April & October 1998, and Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. which between April 2000 and September 2004.

Also, I gave Roxanne here a last name since she didn't have one. You can find the word & meaning of said word at the place where I find names to use in my stories, at site 20000-Names.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use. To see their info's, look to my previous House of Mouse/Toho specials.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

_Godzilla Medley_ is the orchestra song composed by Akira Ifukube, created in 1954 in the soundtrack _Godzilla (Main Theme)_ with labeling by Toho.

The Super X-2 theme song was composed by Koichi Sugiyama for _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_, _Mothra's Song_ is from 2019 _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ and the artist for it is Bear McCreary. The original _Mothra's Song_ is from 1961 Toho film _**Mothra**_, composed by Yuji Koseki and sung by the original Twin Fairies. Said characters were sisters Emi & Yumi Ito, also known as the musical duo The Peanuts.

The songs _Stand Out_ and _I to I_ come from _**A Goofy Movie**_, which was released in 1995. Directed by Kevin Lima, produced by Dan Rounds. Production companies were Walt Disney Pictures, Disney MovieToons, Walt Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Feature Animation, Walt Disney Animation France & Walt Disney Animation Canada. Distributed by Buenva Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Said songs were also featured in _A Goofy Movie Original Soundtrack_ which was released in 1995 by Walt Disney Records.

_Stand Out_ is sung by Tevin Campbell, _I to I_ also sung by Tevin Campbell & Rosie Gaines.

There WILL be Christian elements and themes here, on that I am very proud to say with no shame!

Now, on with the wedding special!)

* * *

It is July 6th 2019, and there was much activity going on at Toon Town Beach. In the early hours of the morning of the day, many characters and beings were at the beach setting up tables, chairs, décor and so much more. It was to be expected as a LARGE section of the beach was now closed off, being used to host what many would call the **Wedding of the Millennium**! Today was the day that Max Goof was going to marry his childhood sweetheart & crush Roxanne in holy matrimony, and many animated characters & Authors were now doing their best to set everything up. The employees from the _House of Mouse_ were there to set up the tables & chairs. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max, Oswald the Rabbit, Pluto, Pistol, P.J., Vanima Brown, Pistol's boyfriend Matt Norwood, Peg and the Penguin Waiters were setting up quite a number of chairs. Even Landlord Pete was helping out, and that was saying something right there!

Horace Horsecollar was busy setting up the electrical equipment that was now being loaded onto the sandy area. He was being assisted by Hackoron, one of the _Tech Twins_ and OC creation of Author **LORD DESTRYUK**. Hackoron was considered to be a genius when it came to electronic equipment, very much like his fellow Destroian colleague Cyberoshia. Both were part of the Destrorian Empire that was ruled by **LORD DESTRYUK**. The two were going to make sure that the event would be televised around the multi- and mega-verse, without any hiccups or mistakes on their part. In addition, there would be screens set up in various places so that the invited guests could see the action occurring at the alter when the wedding started.

Huey, Dewey and Louie were working on the band stage area & they were not alone. Joining them in the help was Ember McLain, the lovely rockin spirit from the _Danny Phantom_ realm & also Cyberoshia of the Destroian Empire. The five had gotten together to make the song list that would be played after the wedding ceremony. It had taken much cooperation, compromise and negotiation with both the bride & groom… but it was all worth it in the end!

Clarabelle Cow, Daisy Duck and Ortensia the Cat were going over the Guest List on whom was officially invited to the ceremony. The list was quite long… the count precisely about 500 guests! Beings from many Disney and non-Disney realms were coming, including OC characters that came from various Authors, and thus the need for a beach setting. There was also another reason why the wedding was to be held at the beach…

The Authors were there as well, lending help and support to the event that would be remembered for many years to come. At the beach helping to set up were **DJ Rodriguez**, **AUNBRIE**, **Darkness Rissing**, **LORD DESTRYUK**, **SaurusRock625**, **King of 2211**, **Kaiju Avenger**, **Gojira Defender**, **NaruHinaProductions2014**, **Buizel79**, **anime-death-angel**, **superkoola**, **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**, **Dreams Come True 996**, **DRAGONDAVE45**, **Kaiju-O Danny**, **Elfire**, **ChimaTigon**, **cornholio4**, **Tiger2014**, **GODZILLA1996**, **Rose Spooks** and more! Some Authors did decline the invitation on various grounds, but there was still plenty of them on the beach that added to the excitement that was building up!

Kearitona and Darkness were setting up the tables that was to hold the vast amount of food & drinks that would be served to the many guests after the wedding. Keara was in charge of providing the main food courses and drinks for the wonderful affair, Darkness was in charge of providing the desserts & other tasty treats.

**Darkness Rissing** looked to his fellow Author as he set up the tables and stated, "I have got to admit Keara, this is going to be great! Sure it took a lot of collaboration and hard work on a lot of people's parts to make this wedding a reality… but I believe it's going to be all worth it!".

**Kearitona Sjachraelgil** looked to him as she set up the Main Food tables on her end and replied, "I hear ya on that! Wow… a lot of people are going to be coming here, and they will be hungry once Max and Roxanne finish tying the knot! By the way, I just got a call earlier about your creation that you made for the Dessert area. The ToonTown Movers said it would be here at 9:00 a.m., and that is in two or so hours.".

The male Author looked to be very pleased that his creation would be arriving soon. It was, in his view, a masterpiece that took many weeks to complete to his specifications. Many animated characters who were skilled in the art of metal craftsmanship had been paid a high commission to make the masterpiece that was of his design.

Dreams and Rose were going over the Guest List with Clarabelle and the others, both female Authors surprised at the amount of people that were coming to the ceremony. Rose commented, "Okay, I know that Disney wants to start things off big… but even this surprises me!".

Ortensia replied, "You got that right. I believe that some of the guests coming are from the side of Toon Town that DJ had helped to set up for the animated realms that had not been visited upon for many years.".

**Dreams Come True 996** gave the black cat a quizzical look and inquired, "What do you mean, Miss Ortensia?".

It was Clarabelle that answered, "Well Miss Dreams, DJ had decided some months ago to help out other cartoon realms that had not been active for so many years due to a number of reasons. He had some help in getting the areas revived and looking as good as new, with some additions here and there. In exchange, they became citizens of Toon Town with all the rights & responsibilities that come along with it.".

Indeed, the Author had gone to many world that had been neglected for a good number of years. When he arrived, the worlds looked still the same but with a lot less life in them since the beings in the real world barely watched or remembered them. So DJ had gathered up Authors and their OC's to help revive the multiple realms, repairing & also improving many objects and other unique areas that made the world and her characters special. This included realms such as Slumberland, FernGully, The Great Valley and more! In exchange for the service though, the leaders & main characters of the world agreed to become citizens of the Toon Town area. DJ had gotten permission & authorization from the leaders of Toon Town to make special living quarters and space for the newcomers, should they want to venture from their home to stay in their large metropolis abode for a while.

Needless to say, it was a MASSIVE project that required the help of many Authors, OC's & fellow Disney characters alike to make said project a reality. It also took a hefty chunk from DJ's own personal wallet, which had taken a strong blow earlier from paying for the entire wedding as well. But it was about 95% complete now, with the official finishing touches to be done about two days or so after the wedding event.

Besides, to DJ it was money well-invested. Both the project and the wedding, the young Author stating that he would rather use his earnings from his _Monsters and Magic_ series for a good cause than let it just sit in several banks.

Back to the task at hand, Daisy Duck started to suggest where certain characters would sit with Rose & Dreams adding in the character's height and size so that said being could have a good view of the affair without blocking others view. The five wanted to make sure that each guest had a good vantage point when the ceremony started.

Meanwhile, Mickey and his comrades had just finished putting up the right number of chairs that was needed for everyone that would be attending the blessed event. Authors **DJ Rodriguez**, **DRAGONDAVE45**, **superkoola** and **GODZILLA1996** had now finished putting up appropriate number of tables. Wiping off a light sheen of sweat from his brow, DJ said, "Whew! Okay, tables are all set up! Now we just need to decorate them. Everyone, let's get to it!".

Behind the Authors were several large bags, each of them containing small Toho & various other monster toys that would be the décor items for every table. However, they were halted by Peg, Pistol, Vanima, Minnie and **Elfire**. The wife of Pete stated, "Hold it boys, hold it! The first thing that goes on these tables are the table cloths. Once that's done, than you can put the figurines on them.".

Pistol and Vanima hauled in some large, white bundles of silk cloth that would be the cover protection for the tables. The ladies divided up the bundles, giving some to the men so they could assist them in putting them on the tables. Once that was done, all went about to put the protective covering on each of the tables. While they worked, they noticed several magical portals opening on the edge of the beach.

* * *

Coming first from the swirling blue & white hole in space was Merlin, the powerful but goofy wizard from _**The Sword and the Stone**_. Next were the Three Good Fairies; Flora, Fauna & Merryweather. Next was Magickra, a potent master of magic from the Destrorian Empire. Another magic user was Circe, the sensual and alluring sorceress that featured in Disney's _Hercules: the Animated Series_ TV show. She had been rehabilitated by some of the Authors, so now she used her magical powers for good now. From another portal came forth the Blue Fairy, the beautiful and gentle blonde beauty from _**Pinocchio**_.

More magical beings, those on the side of good, started to pour forth from many Disney universe, including the _Marvel_ and _Star Wars_ realms! The last ones to come were Tinkerbell and the many pixies who inhabited Pixie Hollow in Neverland.

DJ finished the table he was doing, putting the rest of his silk bundle on top of it, and went towards the beings who were experts in the realm of magic. He went to Merlin and said, "Great timing everyone! It's about 7:30 a.m., so that means we have about two and a half hours before the guests start to come in. And at 12:00 a.m., the wedding officially starts! So we need to get cracking as soon as possible.".

The friend and tutor of Wart/Arthur laughed and proclaimed, "Hahahaha! Not to worry DJ, we'll have the magical security and preparations up in no time at all! By the way, I heard that **Darkness Rissing** actually managed to acquire the help of someone that could take care of any physical or supernatural threats to the festivities. Do you know who he was talking about?".

The Rodriguez lad smiled and laughed nervously as he answered, "Well… you see… Darkness managed to get the help of a certain hot-head from down below so…".

Before he could finish, a spout of blue fire sprang near the duo! It was so sudden that others nearby sprang from surprise at the occurrence. The blue flames took form, soon revealing the infamous Greek god of the Underworld… Hades! The smooth-talking brother of Zeus gave DJ a smirk & a look that showed he was amused… but in a not so pleasant fashion. He stated, "Hot-head? Heh, nice ORIGINAL calling of me, Godzilla Boy. Did you come up with that all by yourself?".

The Author groaned, feeling that having Hades around as extra security precaution was like asking a coyote to watch over a hen house… a very large hen house. Merlin put his glasses back on his face and exclaimed, "Hades!? How in blue blazes did Darkness ever convince YOU to join in?! I assumed you didn't like coming to weddings, especially mortal ones!". Indeed, some were looking at said Author who just finished setting up the tables for the confections for the after-wedding party. Darkness merely grinned and whistled innocently.

The towering Greek deity looked to the mortal wizard and remarked, "Heh, blue blazes. Considering how I came in, and that's my trademark, that's actually decent of you to say. Hey, next time you want to go on vacation, let me know. I know of a little island in the Pacific Ocean that would be perfect for you. In any case, the Author gave me a little… incentive to get me to be the mystical and physical muscle here for security.".

Magickra went to the arch-nemesis of Hercules and inquired, "And what, if I ask, was the incentive?".

Before Hades could answer, a large rose blossom appeared on his right which surprised a lot of people yet again. From said blossom rose… a real beauty! She was nearly as tall as Hades, a couple of inches or so shorter. She had soft lavender skin, quite young looking that she could almost pass herself as s sister of Aphrodite, blonde hair that was more light-golden than said Greek goddess of love, wearing a white tunic that hugged every luscious curve on her body & finishing it was a crown of flower petals. The men still single stopped all work to take a look at the breath-taking woman that was now near Hades, and had to be brought back to reality via a harsh slap to the back of the head by the women folk.

Hades grinned as he wrapped an arm around the newcomer and introduced, "Boys, say hello to Persephone! Isn't she a beauty? Goddess of spring, and also my date for this party!". The jaws of many dropped down as they heard that the beautiful lady was the Greek goddess of spring… and Hades date for the wedding! Said goddess smiled and waved hello to everyone, the crowd woodenly waving back to her.

The fast-talking Olympian deity stated, "Quite a dish, wouldn't you say? In any case, I'm here to rock and roll! Any kind of villain or supernatural that tries to crash the party, or tries to stir up trouble… bounced off faster than Jerkules when he tried to fight Echidna when he was a teenager! Hahahahaha! Persephone sweetheart, you go and mingle with some of the mortals. I'm going around the beach to see what I can do!".

The Greek goddess nodded, going to Minnie and the others to see if she could help. Hades donned a police hat & twirled a baton in his hand as he started to patrol around the beach. The magic-users and some of the Authors looked to Darkness, who grinned and explained, "Well… I thought security could use a little more muscle? And who better than the Lord of the Underworld? He can take care of any threats physically or of the supernatural kind who might make it through your barriers and protections.".

Magickra put in, "Normally, I would be insulted by such a statement. However, since it is a wedding of such a high caliber… best not to take any chances or risk. So, I agree with your statement **Darkness Rissing**.". Said Author had a pleased look on his face, than his stomach rumbled loudly for all to hear. In fact, several others stomachs started to sound off at almost the exact same time shortly after that.

DJ grinned sheepishly and said, "Heh… I guess some of us skipped breakfast…".

Flora replied, "I believe that we can handle things from here, dearie. You and the others who are hungry or thirsty go and eat your fill. Myself and the others will take care of the remaining décor. And also to assist with the others in the magical security.".

The Rodriguez lad inquired, "Are you sure you can all handle it? This is a big job, and it's going to get bigger once certain guests arrive at about 10:30 a.m.".

Merryweather answered, "Oh, it'll be fine DJ. Nothing to worry about at all! Now go on, scoot! All of you who need to regain your energy, go and take a break. We got this from here!".

DJ and the various Authors, their own OC creations and some of the Disney characters started to walk off of the sandy beach. They went to the various restaurant's that were nearby, many planning to stuff their faces full of good food & drink. Once they were passed the line that separated the beach from the pavement, the magical users started to get to work.

* * *

Merlin and the other powerhouses in the art of magic started the process of erecting a special barrier. Said barrier would regulate the temperature within the dome, making it a comfortable room temperature despite the fact the weather would be hot for the day. It would also keep out pesky intruders such as sea gulls and insects who were not on the Guest List. If any of the sea birds tried to do their business on the barrier… it would be deflected & said bird would receive a little shock that would force him or her to fly away. However, once the wedding was over & the after-party would start, the barrier would let in the heat from the outside but keep out the birds and intruders. Since it was by a beach, the bride and groom saw fit that swimming would be allowed but the guests would have to bring their own swimming attire. And not show before or during the actual wedding event.

Said barrier would encompass a good deal of land, so thus it would take multiple magic-users to make such a protection possible. And it would take time and some coordinated effort on all of their parts to make the magical protection possible.

Mickey had ordered for dressing tents and such to be set up, but said items would not be arriving until 9:00 a.m. He also ordered for portable bathrooms to be put in, but it was Author **superkoola** that came with a marvelous way to make the bathrooms more suitable since… well, almost no one wanted to willing go into a portable bathroom. He suggested to make the bathrooms more spacious, suitable and clean on the inside. To make it like a regular bathroom was in there, complete with sink & toiletries. On the outside it would look the same, but the inside was a different story. Said portables would also not arrive until the same time the dressing tents would.

While the powerhouses started to go to work, those like the Good Fairies started to finish putting up the cloth for the many tables that were set up. Once the silk coverings were on all of them, the magic-users started to take the many figurines that were in the bags nearby. The figurines were of the many giant monsters & mechs that were featured in many movies, not just from Toho though a majority of the action figures were from said Japanese company.

The figurines consisted of the various forms and eras of Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, King Ghidorah, Baragon, Varan, Gorosaurus, Anguirus, King Kong, Sanda, Gaira, Ebriah, Megalon, Gigan, Kamacuras (GiaMantis), Kumonga (Spiga), Minilla, Gabara, Hedorah, Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, MechaGodzilla, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Titanosaurus, Biollante, Dorats, Rodan, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Space Godzilla, Destroyah, Orga, Meganulon, Meganula, Megaguirus, Kiryu, Manda, Monster X, MUTO, Queen MUTO, Skullcrawler, Gamera, Gyaos, Iris, Zilla and Baby Zilla! All of the notable monsters from the various eras, and in their various forms were there!

It even included mechs from the movies _**Pacific Rim**_ and _**Pacific Rim: Uprising**_! Not only that, but the giant monsters that had appeared in _Godzilla: The Series_ and Hannah-Barbara's _Godzilla_ animated series as well!

Each table had a flower decoration in a vase in the very middle of it, with a few of the figurines surrounding it. Once the set-up was complete… the magic-users soon vanished them! They did not vanish them, but simply put the tables in a special sub-pocket dimension that could only be accessible via magic. They would be put back at the appropriate time after the wedding, in place and also intact. Once that was complete, they moved the chairs with their magical might into a pattern with ten chairs in a row before moving up to start a new column. There was a wide parting down the middle, where it would serve where the bridesmaids, groomsmen and the bride herself would walk down the aisle during the ceremony.

After everything was set up, the workers took a rest to relax and get something to eat or drink. When 9:00 a.m. came around, that is when they got back to work.

Three large semi-trucks came in on the scene, following after them was a whole convoy of smaller trucks & vans! **Darkness Rissing** and **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** went to one of the semi-trucks, going to the trailer and waiting for the driver to open it up. Once it was open… inside was an immense statue of Heisei-era King Ghidorah! Or at least, one of his heads. Darkness was very much delighted to have his creation finally brought in, looking to the remaining two trucks that had remaining two heads. Keara spoke, "Now we can get to work on setting this up, and putting up our culinary works! Come on Rissing, let's get to it!".

The two Authors, along with help from some of the others, got to work in hauling the head off. Said head was heavy, but thankfully, not too heavy. Once the heads were loaded off, along with a special large container that had two barriers inside of it, Darkness started to get to work in setting it up. You see, his creation called for the heads of King Ghidorah to spew forth three different kinds of chocolate! The left head would pour from its maw white chocolate, the middle would spew milk chocolate, and the right head would bring forth dark chocolate. That is why there were barriers in the container that would hold the sugary goodness, so that they would not mix with one another. On left side of the masterpiece would be a table that would hold fresh fruits that often would go good covered in chocolate, and on the right would be candies that could be dipped into any of the three areas.

While Darkness worked on putting together his creation in the right place, Keara got to work getting the food & desserts out from some of the smaller vans. She first took out her own creations, which was the Main Menu for the wedding party. The theme was _Surf and Turf_, since said event was by a beach. The menu called for _Ebriah Lobsters_, _Rodan Spicy Chicken_, _Gezora Fried Octopus_ and _Godzillasaurus Special (Mackerel)_! French fries and other side orders would also be up, along with condiments.

For the drinks, it was elderberry/jasmine infused wine for the adults. Kids or those choosing of a less strong drink could choose sparkling ciders consisting of grape or cherry. Also tea and water would be available as well.

However, the wedding would start off with some light food such as salads with fruits and nuts. And also some chewy fruit snacks that would hold the guests over until after the wedding ceremony.

* * *

Keara also brought in the desserts that Darkness created; chocolate mousse in the shape of Larvae-form Mothra on vanilla cookies, jellies in the forms of Hedorah (grape), Lava Titan (cherry), Ice Titan (blueberry) and Mountain Titan (Coke flavor). Ice cream bars that were Toho-monster themed with said bars having a unique, mixed flavors. There was the _Battra Sour Sweet Wings_ (grape, yellow lemon and red cherry mixture), _Mothra Loving Touch_ (classic strawberry and vanilla), _Fairies Touch_ (identical to Mothra, but with peace added) and finally _Rodan Spicy Fly_ (cherry, tamarind and chamoy).

It was Mickey and Minnie that brought in the pinnacle of the two Authors creation… the wedding cake! Both Darkness and Keara worked very hard and long on the cake that symbolized the love Max & Roxanne had for each other… and also for the Toho-themed wedding as well!

Said masterpiece was large; a large base cake with four floor cakes rising above it, reach layer slightly smaller than the last on top. The frosting was atomic blue, the iconic color of Godzilla's _Radiation Death Breath_. On each level/layer were small, edible figurines of each monster that Godzilla had battled throughout his entire career, from Showa-era all the way to the Millennium-era. On the very last, top layer of the wedding confection was a frosting drawing of Heisei-era Godzilla's head with Heisei-era Mothra. The frosting coloring matched the coloring of the monsters features. On top of the head stood the topper for the groom, representing Max. The bride topper that represented Roxanne was above the head of Mothra.

All in all, it was a wedding cake that was truly fit for the bride and groom! And also fit for any Toho fan to enjoy seeing!

As the ones handling the food brought them in, Keara made sure to put a very strong preservation spell on them so they would be extremely fresh & ready to go when the time came to eat or drink.

While they were getting the food, others went to the vans to take out clothing material instead. **Dreams Come True 996** had in her arms three large blue dresses, Peg and Pistol aiding her by taking two blue dresses each. The Author grinned big time as she proclaimed, "They're here! The bridesmaids dresses!". She and Keara had worked on them for some time shortly after Max had proposed to Roxanne. They had gone over various designs, colors and much more when it came to fashion. It was a challenge, but one they liked doing and the end result was spectacular to the duo.

Pistol asked, "When are the bridesmaids going to arrive?". She believed that the dresses were very much gorgeous, and made up her mind to have both Dreams and Keara do the dresses for her own wedding.

The excited young lady answered, "They will be here at 10:00 a.m., so we need to make sure that everything is prepared for them when they arrive! Oh, this is so exciting!". Her happiness and joy were apparent, the young Author almost vibrating with excitement.

Peg chuckled and stated, "If you're like this at someone else's wedding, I can believe you going off like a NASA rocket when it's time for your own! Heh, the man who marries you is going to be one blessed one.". Dreams blushed the brightest of red, an image of her as a bride with a certain groom in mind by her side. The mother and daughter laughed in good nature as they walked away with the dresses, Dreams following after them. Minnie came along to retrieve the flower girl outfits… three of them, each unique in coloring!

Max, Goofy and Pete went to one of the vans that had the groomsmen & best man outfits. The son of Goofy looked at the outfit he would be wearing soon… the groom's outfit. He sighed and said, "Wow… still can't believe the day is here. My own wedding! And yet, I'm excited and not so nervous… why is that?".

Goofy was handling three of the outfits that were in a bundle, looking to his son and stating, "I believe that is because you're confident that things will work out between you and Roxanne in the long run. Most men would be more nervous than excited, worrying and such about the whole thing. But son… you're more positive in this next big adventure you're going to take. And for that, I'm proud of you.". The two shared a family moment, son and father giving each other a hug. Pete looked on at the scene, actually holding his sarcastic tongue for the time being. In his view, this is what truly fathers did for their sons. To encourage them and to believe in them.

He sighed and said to himself, "I hope that me and P.J. will have something like that when the time comes for him to marry Vanima. Heh… that boy is a chip off the old block, but a way better man than me.". The three soon got their act together and resumed work, carrying the clothing to one of the dressing tents that were now being set up.

It was soon 9:30 a.m., but everything was now in place and set up. The chairs, the food & drinks, the dressing tents and portable restrooms were all set. The magical barrier was also in place, the powerhouses resting now as the preparations had taken its toll. Hades was relaxing on a large rock with his new flame… so to speak. Mickey announced, "Great work everyone! We did it! Now let's just relax for the time being until the guests start to arrive at 10:00 a.m. When the time comes, myself and DJ will welcome them in. Any of you that can help to escort the guests to their seats and areas, very much obliged. Until then, just relax for now.".

Many of the characters and Authors groaned in approval as the work had taken much out from them. Many slumped onto the chairs that were nearby to take a breather, while some went to the tables to get some water or a light snack.

When the clock struck precisely at 10:00 a.m… that is when the guests started to arrive! Carriages, coaches, cars, trucks, animals, supernatural means of travel… anything that was considered a mode of transportation, it started to pour in from various sides! Those that arrived by land, sea or air was coming in for the wedding that many would talk about for years to come.

* * *

The first to arrive where the classic Disney animated films that had appeared over the years, from 1937 all the way up to 2011 as these were made via traditional hand-made animation. From _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ all the way up to _**Winnie The Pooh**_! Following them were the OC characters that had been added to the classic Disney family, such as the children from DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series.

Next up were the modern Disney films that had been made in combination with Pixar, from 1995 all the way up to the present as these particular films were made via 3-D computer generated. From _**Toy Story**_ all the way up to _**Toy Story 4**_! However, this changed once they crossed the threshold from the pavement to the beach. Once they stepped in the area that held the wedding, they transformed and changed into 2D animated beings. It was the same principle that happened at the _House of Mouse_ dinner theater club. The ones exempt from the rule were the Authors and certain special guests from other universes/realities.

Next were the original live-action movies that Disney had created over the years, from the 1950 all the way up to 2018! This did not include the live-action remakes that the company was making now. From _**Treasure Island**_ all the way up to _**Mary Poppins Returns**_! Like the 3D animation beings, they had changed from being flesh & blood to animation now when they stepped foot onto the beach that was reserved for the wedding.

Following them were the Disney television stars, those that had become big on the small screens instead of the movie screens. They came from Disney Channel, Disney XD & Disney Junior realms. First were the animated series, from _Good Morning, Mickey!_ from 1983 all the way to _Big Hero 6: The Series_ of the present! As per the rule, the ones that were in 3D animation were changed to 2D when their bodies touched the sandy beach.

Next up were the Disney live-action stars of the television, of both series and movie specials. From _Walt Disney's Anthology Series_ in 1954 all the way to _Just Roll With It_ that was being played now! From the movie specials, from 1983 _Tiger Town_ all the way to _Descendants 3_ in the present! Again, those that were of 3D or live-action was changed to become 2D animated beings.

Following them were characters from certain movies that were not part of Disney, but had been invited over by DJ. First up were the characters from the movie _**Happily Ever After**_, a different version of Snow White with new heroines such as the Seven Dwarfelles & new villain Lord Maliss. To make sure that there was no more confusion between the Snow White from the other realm & the classic Disney one, the one from Disney would be known as Queen Rhoda since technically she was a queen now thanks to the _Monsters and Magic_ series.

Following them were the characters from _**Finding Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_. The young boy Nemo with his pet friend, the flying squirrel called Icarus, the residents of a dream realm called Slumberland. King Morphus the ruler of the dream kingdom, with his lovely daughter Princess Camille. The advisor to the king & man of manners Professor Genius, along with his assistant the playful & cute clown girl Bon Bon. The funny and fantastic mischief maker Flip the Clown with his large raven partner named Flap, and also the loveable friendly shape-shifting goblins from the Nightmare realm known as Oompa, Oomp, Oompo, Oompe and Oompy. Following them were the various other citizens that resided in either Slumberland or Nightmareland!

Next were the characters from _**The Swan Princess**_, the first movie. Coming first was King William, followed by his very lovely daughter Princess Odette. Next was the king's close friend, Queen Uberta with her son Prince Derek. Following them were the friends/sidekicks of Odette when she had been a swan; Speed the turtle, French-accented frog Jean-Bob and Puffin the… well, puffin. Following the animals was Bromley, best friend to Derek, and Lord Rogers who is the boyfriend of Queen Uberta. Along with the many princesses and minor characters that appeared in the movie. The last one was the villainous yet entertaining Rothbart, a guy who could be humorous in a way that was similar to Hades. And with him was Bridget, an elderly but energetic woman who would not speak.

Next up were the various stars/starlets that came from the 20th Century Fox realm, which had been acquired by Disney & now part of the immense family. First were the characters from the film _**Anastasia**_, the Russian princess looking about to see the various other royalties from the Disney realm. She hoped to one day be fully and officially inducted into the royal Disney group.

Following her were the various characters from _**FernGully: The Last Rainforest**_, consisting of sprites such as Crysta and her companions. Following her was the human Zak, who also came with his employers Tony & Ralph. Next were the animal sidekicks… or in this case, one in particular going by the name of Batty. A certain villain from the realm, Hexxus was not present due to his poisonous nature… and that he was currently sealed up in a massive, thick tree.

The following characters from the movie _**The Pagemaster**_, a boy named Richard Tyler once again animated into an illustration along with his parents. In his arms were two living library books; a pirate that was named and represented Adventure & a feisty female fairy book called Fantasy. On his head was a goofy but loveable worn book that went by the name of Horror. Following behind them was the Pagemaster, keeper of the books & guardian of written word. And with him were the obstacles/characters he had Richard face when he arrived in the special library world!

The last ones to come were from _**Titan A.E.**_, the hero Cale and heroine Akima coming on deck with their various alien & human friends/enemies. The Drej, pure energy-based species did come… but also under heavy guard thanks to the protection spells that encompassed the beach. Not to mention that Hades was there, and had been informed on how to deal with pure energy beings.

Following next were the various beings that came from the _Marvel_ universe; heroes and heroines, villains and villainesses, and also sidekicks/partners of many kind were pouring in from various series!

Next were the various characters that resided in the _Star Wars_ realm. From the very first classic trilogy series that started in 1977 & ended in 1983, all the way to the pre- and post-Star Wars film series from 1999 all the way to 2017! Following after them were the _Star Wars_ characters that appeared in various television series & movie specials. And of course, the live-action stars/starlets and the 3D characters got turned into 2D animated characters upon entering the beach.

Following after them were the Muppets, from both film and television series! The legendary stars and starlets from Jim Henson were now on the beach; Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo the Great, Fozzie the Bear, wild woman lover Animal, Dr. Teeth and his band the Electric Mayhem, and more! Even the legendary hecklers were present, Statler and Waldorf! And also their smaller counterparts from _Muppet Babies_, which aired from 1984 all the way to 1991 were there!

Next up were the characters from _Danny Phantom_, coming all the way from the Nickelodeon realm in Florida! Danny Fenton had arrived with his entire family; Jack and Maddie Fenton, his older sister Jazz and newly adopted daughter of the clan Danielle! With him were his human friends; Valerie Gray, Star Satellite, Paulina Sanchez, former genie spirit Desiree Gamila, former spirit Princess Dorathea Nohemi, Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley! Also in tow were spirit Kitty Melicent, Semi-Immortal ghost Clockwork, the spirit & chief of the Yeti clan Frostbite, Cujo the playful ghost pup & finally Wulf the werewolf-like being that spoke only in Esperanto & could create portals with his claws. It had taken a LOT of talking to with his parents to make sure they behaved themselves at the wedding, and also to NOT go on a ghost hunt of any kind.

Following after them were the villains/villainesses of the realm Danny came from. Chief among them was Vlad Masters for the spirit section, and for the humans the Guys in White. The villains/villainesses may have seen any opportunity to cause mischief or gain info… but one thing was for sure, they did NOT want to cross with some of the more potent heroic power-houses! Especially one that had flaming blue hair.

Next up were the _Don Blut_h films, creations that were nearly on the same level as Disney but in a unique way that rings timeless still. First were the characters from _**An American Tail**_ & _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_; the small mouse Fievel Mousekewitz with his family along with his best friend Tiger the cat, Henri the French pigeon with his female entourage, street-smart mouse Tony Toponi, lovely Irish lady mouse Bridget, activist and rich lady mouse Gussie Mausheimer, often drunk politician mouse Honest John & wild west legend Wylie Burp the sheriff dog! Following them were the various villains from both movies such as British gentleman feline Cat R. Waul, screwy spider T.R. Chula, Warren T. Cat of the New York all-cat gang the Mott Street Maulers and more.

Following after them were the small but potent dinosaurs from _**The Land Before Time**_; the Apatosaurus Littlefoot, the prideful Triceratops Cera, the playful & cute little Saurolophus Ducky, the former fearful flier Pteranodon Petrie & the slow but loveable Stegosaurus Spike! Coming from the portal that they came from that was on the beach were their relatives; Littlefoot's grandmother & grandfather, Cera's father, Petrie's mother and siblings & the mother and father of Ducky and adopted brother Spike. Following them was Sharptooth, but the big behemoth was kept in check thanks to certain Authors and a fiery god from down under.

Right after them came the canines from _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, the former con artist & mixed breed Charlie B. Barkin, his friend and partner in scams the small Itchy Itchiford, the precious and gentle human girl Anne-Marie with her new adopted parents Kate & Harold, the notorious villain Carface Caruthers & his henchdogs including Killer the neurotic glass-wearing dog, caring Flo a female Rough Collie, Annabelle the dog angel who welcomes those who make it to Heaven, the music-loving and voodoo doctor King Gator of the swamps and more!

Next up were the characters from _**Rock-A-Doodle**_; rock 'n' roll singing rooster Chanticleer, his lady love & singer the lovely Goldie Pheasant, the human Edmond along with his family, Patou the shoe-wearing hound, the wise-cracking Snipes the magpie bird, Peepers the female mouse with smarts and sass and some of the farm animals as well. Following after them was Pinky the Fox, Murray the chauffeur monkey and his large Toadie bouncers. They had worked for the villains in the movie, the Grand Duke and his owl companions. Said nocturnal birds were not there, due to the wedding being held in the daytime.

Next ones to the front were the characters from _**Thumbelina**_; coming in riding on a honey bee was Prince Cornelius, with his lady love & crowned Princess Thumbelina holding onto him from behind, her tall human mother following them, Grundel Toad, Jacquimo the French swallow, the show-stopper beetle known as Berkeley, Ms. Fieldmouse along with Mr. Mole, Mrs. Toad who is a spicy Spanish singer & dancer who is mother to Grundel, Mozo & Gringo, the Jitterbug Trio- Gnatty, Li'l Bee and Baby Bug, Hero the reverend rat and finally King Colbert & Queen Tabitha, the parents of Cornelius and in-laws to Thumbelina.

The final guests from the _Don Bluth_ series were from _**The Secret of NIMH**_; the brave and devoted mother Mrs. Brisby mouse with her family, the aging but wise rat Nicodemus, the feisty Auntie Shrew, the formidable Great Owl, the clumsy but good-hearted crow Jeremy, the crank Mr. Ages the mouse, Captain of the Rat Guard Justin, Jenner the nefarious and scheming rat, Dragon the one-eyed fierce feline & Sullivan the reluctant rat.

The final set of guests from official shows & series were the characters from the series _Yu-Gi-Oh_; the now-separated Yugi Motou and Pharaoh Atemu, best friends Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristen Taylor, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devillin, and Ryou Bakura, elderly game seller Solomon Motou, billionaire & excellent card player Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba, rehabilitated billionaire Maximillion Pegasus & the Ishtar family which was Ishizu, Marik and Odion! Many villains from the series came forth, such as the Yami versions of Ryou and Marik, Seto Kaiba's adopted father Gozaburo and his biological son Noah, Bandit Keith and more! Also Duel Monsters, at least the most notable ones from the series entered the scene as well such ad Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and more!

The very last set of guests were certain OC characters that belonged to the various Authors who were attending the wedding. Many Original Characters such as the members of the Destroian Empire from **LORD DESTRYUK** came forth, along with many others from many stories.

* * *

Once the last set of guests had arrived, it was an incredible amount of controlled chaos on the beach! The various guests brought in many gifts for the couple, several tables appearing to handle all of them!

Tigger had bounced over/bowled over **Rose Spooks**, the two laughing joyfully as they were reunited like old friends. The two had gone on to bouncing around the sandy beach, though Tigger had to put some effort to bounce on his tail since it was made of sand & not hard earth like he was used to.

**Kearitona Sjachraelgil** was talking now with her beau Atemu, the duo hugging and talking with one another before going to mingle with the various guests.

**Dreams Come True 996** had greeted all of her friends from the _Danny Phantom_ realm, very much excited to see Daniel and the family. Said entire beings were in awe at seeing so many Disney & non-Disney stars/starlets in one place, Jack & Maddie were buzzing with excitement as they saw classic heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses… though when they did see the supernatural characters, they SO wanted to break into their old habits of busting them. However, Dani and Desiree cut them off and told them firmly NO.

**AUNBRIE** and **SaurusRock625** were having a conversation with some of the magical beings such as Genie, Eden, Merlin and more. This even included those from _Sofia the First_ and _Elena of Avalor_!

**Darkness Rissing** and **King of 2211** were talking it up to the supernatural beings such as the Greek gods and goddesses, though Darkness was more tuned to talk to Hades than anyone else. Said Greek deity of the Underworld was still performing his duties as guard for the moment, and it seemed he would be delayed in talks due to making sure certain magical & mystical villains/villainesses did not take things too far. It was difficult for him since he wanted to be the one causing mischief at a wedding, but a deal was a deal… and also the Authors had certain leverage against him that he rather have them not use.

**DRAGONDAVE45** and **Elfire** were talking to many of the non-Disney characters, such as Anastasia and Richard Tylor. The duo of course made time to hang out with the dinosaurs, especially Littlefoot and his small group of unique friends.

**GODZILLA1996** introduced the Dwarves to the Dwarfelles, and it was a little bit of a matches made in Heaven. Grumpy seemed to get more soft and open with Blossom, Sleepy was impressed that Moonbeam was sleepwalking like she did, Doc seemed to take a vested interest in Muddy, Sneezy and Marina seemed to be hitting it off with one another since both could utilize powerful forces of nature, Happy didn't mind Sunburn even though she was a bit hot-headed, Bashful was very much acting like his namesake around Critterina who found it cute… and finally Thunderella seemed to be very comfortable around the goofy & loveable Dopey!

This was no problem on account of this; the Dwarfelles were from another realm, and the cousins were who also the Seven Dwarves had no names or personalities like the Disney dwarves. So no blood relation of any kind was between any of them, so it was all good.

The various guests had been worried about being in the blazing sun, but that worry was put to rest thanks to the magical barrier & the special properties/rules that had been set up. Many guests did bring their own snacks, but a majority went over to eat the food provided by Keara and Darkness. The duo had anticipated the need for food, especially for certain large guests & certain beings that were almost like bottomless pits.

DJ was sitting with Princess Camille, Princess Calla, Princess Eilonwy and Princess Thumbelina. The young ladies were discussing a certain subject, and that was how to be officially recognized as Disney Royalty so they could be part of the large group that comprised of the Disney ladies. The small little princess of the group turned to the young Author, as he was busy just sitting down and eating a sandwich he made himself & managed to sneak into the party. She inquired, "Excuse me, Mr. Rodriguez, but I was wondering…".

The Hispanic lad smiled as he held out his hand to stop her and replied, "No need for that Mr. stuff around me, your Grace. Just call me DJ, please.".

Thumbelina giggled softly and said, "Okay DJ. Well, I was wondering about something. In the invitation, you said that some rather large visitors were going to be attending the wedding. Are they here now?".

The writer of the _Monsters and Magic_ series checked his watch before answering, "Well… its 10:30 a.m. now, and they'll be appearing at 11:00 a.m.".

The princess of the land of Dunwyn inquired, "Just out of curiosity… how big are these special guests of yours?". DJ merely grinned and answered that there was a reason that the barrier around the beach, and also to wait for the time to come.

When the time did strike 11:00 a.m… something happened that would be remembered for the guests for all the rest of their days!

* * *

At precisely the time that DJ predicted, the ocean water in the distance began to froth and churn… in a familiar way that had many an eye widen considerably on the beach. The size of the churning increased drastically, indicating that there was something big rising up! And the first one to appear was… the original Godzilla from 1954! He roared loudly, which caused a great majority of the crowd to actually cheer at seeing the sight of the original _King of the Monsters_! Following him were the other versions of the saurian; Showa-era Godzilla, Hannah-Barbera Godzilla, Heisei-era Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Millennium-era Godzilla, Zilla, Legendary-era Godzilla and even Shin Godzilla!

But it didn't stop there! Portals of immense size appeared behind the various saurian, in the water and in the air! From the air came forth the flying _kaijus_; Showa/Heisei/Millennium/Legendary Rodan, Showa/Heisei/Millennium/Legendary-era Adult-form Mothra, Adult-form Battra, Mothra Leo, the human-sized Jet Jaguar who soon turned into his Monster-size form and landing in the sea, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., golden & silver Dorats, MechaGodzilla-II, Kiyru and Mecha-King Ghidorah! Even little Godzuki flew in, going to his relative Hanna-Barbera Godzilla.

Next to emerge were from portals as they appeared just over the sea. Coming forth was Biollante, Showa-era and Millennium-era King Caesar, the various versions of King Kong, Sanda, Showa and Millennium-era Anguirus, Baragon, Larvae-form Mothra and Larvae-form Battra, Little Godzilla, Megalon, Ebriah the Sea Monster, Millennium-era Manda the Oriental dragon, Gorosaurus, Minilla and finally Titanosaurus! On the heads of the Larvae beasts were the Cosmos, the Heisei-era version of the Twin Fairies. On the head of Showa-era Mothra were the original Twin Fairies, Moll and Lora.

Princess Anastasia whispered in shock and awe, "Holy…?! The Toho monsters… they are here!?". Her surprise, and that of the surrounding guests, increased when two small portals appeared. Well… one was human-sized, the other larger but not as much as the other _kaiju_. From the large one emerging in the shallow waters was Godzillasaurus, and from the smaller one emerged Baby Godzilla!

Mickey cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the shell-shocked guests and stated for all to hear, "Now everyone is here! DJ and I went to the Toho universe and managed to convince the giants to come, with a little help from Jet Jaguar. And also don't worry, the barrier that surrounds the beach also extends to the ocean ahead where the monsters are at. It also prevents us from getting affected by the radiation field they may have. So… if you want to, you can go out and check out the Toho titans yourselves! Just make sure to not annoy them too much.".

This caused a lot of beings, characters and Authors alike, to use any and all means to get a closer look of the legendary behemoths! The ones with magic used their powers to levitate groups of beings, giving them the power of flight similar to how the pixies sprinkled their dust on others so they can fly. Those that could fly under their own power streaked towards the Toho legend of their choice, while many stayed on dry land to take pictures and such from a safe distance. Those that were more in home in the water gathered up their courage to actually swim towards the towering titans.

Baby Godzilla was soon joined by Godzuki and the Dorats, many a female being going to the smaller beasts. And many females went over to see Little Godzilla, whose playful antics and squeaks captured their hearts. Even Jet Jaguar came to the beach to mingle as he shrunk down to Human-size form.

Some of the guests and Authors such as **AUNBRIE** and Jane Porter with her father started to take details notes on the _kaiju_ they got close to, some taking items from special subspace pockets to take info on the behemoths in any way possible. Some of the titans did not understand it completely why many smaller beings opted to go TOWARDS them when most of the beings they knew back in their home world did the opposite. But, Heisei-era Godzilla told them that they could be trusted… well, some more than others.

The guests were having a blast at seeing the _kaiju_, either up close or from a distance… until 11:30 a.m. hit!

* * *

When the time came, Mickey used a magically enhanced microphone to call out to everyone, "EVERYONE! ITS 11:30 A.M.! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR THE CEREMONY! QUICK, EVERYONE GET INTO PLACES!". That seemed to snap everyone back into focus, the Authors and guests going back to beach and certain ones to get into the Dressing Tents nearby. Horace and certain characters who were well-versed in handling camera & video equipment manned their stations as they switched everything on to make sure nothing was malfunctioning, out of place, etc. It was close to show time, and they did NOT want to miss a thing! Screens materialized into place in certain areas on the left and right sides of the crowd, levitating by gravity devices and turned on so that it showed to all what was happening.

The invited ones quickly went to their seats or designated places, and during the chaos… an elevated platform rose up from the sea! It had a wide step way that sported an archway for an entrance/exit, and at the top of the wooden platform was a podium. It appeared that it would function as the place where the bridesmaids, groomsmen, the bride and groom would go to. The wood quickly dried up the moment it surfaced, soon leaving a dry area for anyone to walk upon.

And a carpet that was made to resemble the colors of the original Mothra's wings rolled up near the entrance to the beach, rolling and unfurling & actually rolling UP the stairs until it stopped at the foot of the podium. Behind the podium emerged a really LARGE circular structure that was close to the monsters who continued to stay where they were at.

The one who would unite the duo that was standing behind the podium was King Richard, the lion king of England from Disney's 1973 animated film _**Robin Hood**_! He was dressed in the outfit that he wore near the end of said film, and looked very pleased to be in such an honorable position.

One worthy note was that a TV screen was put in the foremost front chairs on the right, some wondering on why that was but DJ said that it would be explained later on.

Emerging from one of the tents was Max Goof, dressed in his specialized outfit. It was one that Keara made for him; it was a dark green tuxedo that looked like it was made of scales, with the back having small dorsal spines that was similar to Heisei-era Godzilla, with the coat tail resembling a tail that was long but didn't touch the ground. The dorsal spines had another special feature, which was that they flash blue-white at certain times thanks to a timed electrical device that was in each dorsal spines. Max could turn on or off said feature with a push of a button that was on the left side of the collar. The groom looked at himself and said, "I have to hand it to Keara, the suit doesn't feel too tight or itchy. I really need to thank her after this for making such a suit.".

"You look great son, and I bet that Roxanne will like it as well!", a familiar voice told him. He turned around to see his father emerging from another tent, dressed in a similar suit but one that had a small spiked shell design that was similar to Anguirus. Goofy was the Best Man for the event, so it was little wonder that he was given a suit that was in gesture to the best friend of Godzilla.

Max smiled and chuckled a little, seeing his father in the getup before looking towards the elevated platform that was in the water. He let out a breath and said, "Well… this is it. I ain't turning back, and also hoping for the best.". Goofy was very much proud of his son for his conviction, the two of them walking down the aisle with Max taking the lead slightly. The moment they started walking, Horace put on Akira Ifukube's _Godzilla Medley_ which was the iconic theme song of the _King of the Monsters_! The theme music played for all to hear, the various Godzilla's actually moving their heads slightly to the orchestra music!

The audience looked to see the father and son going to where they needed to be, many of the ladies finding them quite handsome & sad that they were taken. Well, Goofy already was and his son was about to be off the market permanently. Once the duo were at the altar, Max stood next to it on the right side, while Goofy walked a step down. They all waited for ten minutes for the ceremony to begin, the theme music playing for some time.

And when 12:00 p.m. struck, that is when things got officially started! The Godzilla theme music stopped, to be replaced by another musical score… but this time, performed by a live band instead of a recording!

* * *

The band consisting of Huey, Dewy, Louie, Ember, Pepper Ann and surprisingly Stitch started to play the theme of Super X-2 from _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_. When the music started up, coming down the carpeted aisle were the Bridesmaids with their Author Usher escorts. Jasmine was being escorted by **AUNBRIE**, Paulina Sanchez with **SaurusRock625**, Star Satellite linking her arm with **King of 2211**, Ariel was being led by **DRAGONDAVE45**, Kitty Melicent was walking besides **Darkness Rissing**, Mulan arm-in-arm with **Kaiju Avenger** & finally Tiana walking with **Gojira Defender**!

The bridesmaids were wearing the clothing that Keara and Dreams had made for them. The styles were in the traditional mid-1950s, in the time when the first Godzilla movie first debuted, royal blue color that was similar to the saurian's own flames. Their bouquets carried yellow jasmine flowers that also seemed to symbolize the gentle but potent _Guardian of the Earth_. Their outfits gave the ladies a look of class, beauty and splendor that was quite apparent back in the traditional days.

The Ushers wore suits that were actually similar to Max's tuxedo, but the real differences were the spines that were on each usher. **AUNBRIE** had on the dorsal spines of Zilla, **DRAGONDAVE45** had the spines of Showa-era Godzilla, **Darkness Rissing** carried the glowing orange dorsal spines of Burning Godzilla, **SaurusRock625** bore the dorsal spines of Legendary-era Godzilla, **King of 2211** carried the spines of Millennium-era Godzilla, **Kaiju Avenger** donned the spines of Shin Godzilla & finally **Gojira Defender** wore the spines of Space Godzilla!

The pairs walked up the steps of the platform, soon separating to where they needed to be. The Ushers went to the right side, the Bridesmaids on the left. They faced each other as each one stopped at a step, perfectly in alignment.

The song soon changed… the band now playing the 2019 _Mothra's Song_ that was featured in the current Godzilla movie! Coming up now was the Maid of Honor… which was **Dreams Come True 996** herself! Roxanne had picked her since they had been friends for some time, and to her… it was only right that she be presented as the Maid of Honor. The female Author was dressed in a beautiful dress that bore the colors of Showa-era Mothra's wings, carrying a bouquet of yellow jasmine flowers as well. She looked very lovely in her dress, Danny blushing red quickly and in a bit of a daze at seeing his lady friend like that.

Next was the Ring Bearer, which was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! The character lived up to his name as he had been chosen by Max to be the ones to bear the rings that would symbolize his and Roxanne's love & promise to one another for all time. Oswald was dressed in his best, a large grin on his face as he carried for all to see a large plush pillow that had the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia on it. In the circle of said insignia were two golden bands, with the words etched on the outer edges MAX and ROXANNE. Simple bands they looked yes, but for the bride and groom… they meant FAR much more than that. When he hopped up the stairs, being VERY careful with the pillow and rings, he stood in front of Goofy near the top of the steps.

Next were the Flower Girls… three of them! It was Lilo Pelekai in her original child form, Yuna Kamihara from the Japanese animated series _STITCH!_ & finally Ai from the Chinese animated series _Stitch and Ai_! It seems that Max and Roxanne couldn't agree on one Flower Girl… so they chose all three! Lilo agreed to be a Flower Girl, since it was temporary, and had Merlin change her back to her small form for the wedding only.

All three girls were dressed in dresses that were both adorable & unique. Keara and Dreams worked really hard on each of them. Lilo's dress was in the wing colors of Heisei-era Mothra, Yuna's dress was in the colors of Rainbow Mothra, and Ai's dress was in the colors of 2019 Mothra. They threw from their baskets rose petals that were blue, also to symbolize the powerful breath that came only from the _King of the Monsters_. Once their task was complete, they went to the steps on the lower level that had the bridesmaids. Lilo went to Tiana, Yuna with Kitty & Ai with Mulan.

Once all were in place, DJ came to the front of the crowd with a microphone in hand and said, "Everyone, please rise for the bride as she comes now.". All rose from their seats and looked at where Roxanne would appear, but they did not see her anywhere.

The Rodriguez lad chuckled as he added, "Oh, one more thing I should have mentioned earlier. Roxanne's entrance is a bit unusual, but I believe you will like it. Also, her father could not make it due to a hospital incident a couple of days ago. He is doing alright now, and the worst is over & he is recovering. But he insisted very much to see his daughter, thus the TV screen in one of the front seats here.". Indeed, the TV screen showed the face of the large man who was the father of Roxanne.

DJ finished, "And now, I present to you… Roxanne Mignonette!".

* * *

Ember and the other band members quickly switched from the 2019 song… to the original, classic 1961 _Mothra's Song_! The hypnotic and primal music lifted into the air, and something unusual happened. The carpet walkway started to change, vines coming forth on the edges as they twisted together as it creeped forward towards the platform. As the vines continued to form and shape together, tropical blossoms bloomed in a way that was quite surprising. When the plants reached the platform, they twisted all over the archway to make it more exotic and natural-looking. The vines also wrapped around the banisters on both sides of the steps, the tropical exotic flowers continuing to bloom on the vines in various places.

A light shinned from above, causing everyone to look directly above the spot where the beach connected with the pavement… and in the air was an egg, one that looked exactly like the one Mothra hatched out from in the movie! As the song continued on, the egg started to crack… than split down the middle, causing an explosion of light that temporarily blinded everyone. When the light died down, all opened their eyes to see millions of Fairy Mothra flying out from the egg! Many children, and those that loved very cute objects or beings, squealed in delight as the tiny mini-Mothras flew forth & started to flit around and over the audience. A soft orb of white light descended down from the split egg as it faded from view, disappearing like mist did when the morning sun came up.

The orb of light landed at the start of the carpet walkway… and faded to reveal the bride herself, Roxanne!

Said young lady was breath-taking to the audience, Max staring in stunned awe at the woman that he was going to marry. Roxanne was dressed up in a dress designed by Dreams personally. A tiara was sitting atop her head, pure white as her dress with a small but shining blue jewel encrusted in the middle of it that was in the shape of a heart. She donned earrings that were large but tasteful, looking like seashells. She wore a necklace that had green and white stones, with an ornament in the middle being a decent-sized pearl that shined with luster and quality. Her dress was pure white, flowing with the shoulder areas lowered to show her shoulders. On her hands and arms were long white gloves, which carried a bouquet of blue roses & jasmines. Her veil was thin but sparkling with a material that looked otherworldly, with golden dust on it that was made to look like the golden scales that Mothra used from her wings.

Appearing beside her as an escort was Author **LORD DESTRYUK**, who had volunteered to give the bride away in place of Roxanne's father! Her old man had a heart attack a couple of days ago, thanks in part to his diet and style of living that had not changed since _**A Goofy Movie**_. He was transferred to Toon Town hospital, and when the information came to the others, it was Destryuk that had his Destroian OC creations work on him! Some surgery was required, but thankfully his OC beings managed to save Roxanne's father. Sadly though, the healing process would take weeks. But surprisingly, the protective father actually asked for the Author to be the one to escort his daughter in his stead! All that he asked for was to have something that he would allow him to see the wedding from his hospital bed, so thus the TV screen set up in one of the chairs that had a prime view of the ceremony.

Said Author was dressed in his best, with the Destroian symbol seal shown proudly on his tuxedo vest as he linked arms with the bride.

Appearing in front of the group was the Twin Fairies, the original ones as they rode on a Fairy Mothra that was larger than the others that had emerged from the egg. They were also dressed in their best, with veils that were identical to what Roxanne wore. Moll and Lora started to sing now the lyrics from the song, their combined voices blending in total synch & harmony!

The fairies acted like a front escort for the bride and the Author as they slowly made their way down the aisle. Many cameras, old-fashioned and modern, clicked as the audience took pictures of the event happening before them. The large viewing monitors displayed for all to see the lovely Roxanne and Destryuk, plus the Twin Fairies. And viewers all over the multi- and mega-verse were all witnessing the action from all over the place!

The Twin Fairies continued to sing until they reached the end of the carpet way and the beginning of the archway. The two turned to face Roxanne and Destryuk, bowing to the duo before flying into the air so they could have an aerial view of the ceremony. The two than looked to the podium where Max was at, Roxanne looking directly into the eyes of the man she was going to marry.

She saw no hesitation, fear or nervousness. Only a stunned state that quickly reverted to a soft smile that was meant for her, and also eyes now showing confidence. Not arrogance, but a kind of confidence that told her that everything was going to be okay. In the present, as well as the future. This calmed her nerves, but also caused her heart to beat a bit faster and stronger. The Author and bride walked up the steps, where they stopped at the podium. **LORD DESTRYUK** gave a gentleman bow to Roxanne before going to the right side with the Ushers, Best Man and Ring Bearer. The young lady was now standing next to Max, Maid of Honor next to her with the Bridesmaids & Flower Girls on the left area.

Once the bride was with her groom, the audience sat back down in their seats.

* * *

King Richard spoke, "Dearly beloved, we are all gathered together to witness the union of Max Goof & Roxanne Mignonette in the eyes of the Lord. When God made Adam & Eve, he made for them to be partners. To live together, work together and thrive together. To trust in one another and to look out for one another. And this holds true, after countless years have gone by since then. Two different beings coming together, forming a beautiful union that is based on many things. On trust, faith, obedience, conation, conviction, courage, truth… and the most potent of all, love. And when done in the eyes of Jesus Christ, I believe with great conviction that it is a blessed union that I believe with thrive despite anything life throws at them.".

He continued, "Life has its storms, challenges and obstacles that rise up. It is true in everything and everyone, especially those in marriages. Doubt, fear, temptation, anxiety, jealously, second-guessing and all sorts of negative things will try to filter in to disrupt you. To slow you down or outright stop you in what you do. But Max and Roxanne, and to everyone else out there, I say this! The words from John 16:33 in the Bible that Jesus said to his followers: _I told you these things so that you can have peace in me. In this world, you will have trouble, but be brave! I have defeated the world._ So to you bride and groom, I offer this advice. Put Jesus Christ as the Cornerstone in in your lives, and He will guide and help you when the trouble comes. And I believe that He will help you two to be forged stronger, better and more resilient together in the life-run of it all. To conquer the negativity, and to put more faith, trust and love with one another… and with Christ.".

Max and Roxanne absorbed all of the words King Richard spoke, and they were not the only ones. In the audience and in the many realms scattered about, many husbands grasped the hands of their wives firmly and lovingly. Boyfriends did the same with their girlfriends, and boys with blossoming romances with their girl crushes also took their hands as well. Dora and Desiree took the left & right hand of Danny respectively, who was in between the duo. The young halfa smiled and blushed, the same with the ladies as they dreamt of a life with the young man in holy matrimony. Sam saw this, and she was NOT pleased. And also those who were with Christ also had smiles on their faces, and joy in their hearts from hearing the words spoken by the lion.

The true King of England looked to Oswald and stated, "Young Ring Bearer, please present the rings.". Said lucky rabbit went over to them, now standing between the couple a step below them, presenting the rings on the pillows.

King Richard looked to Max first, instructing him to take up the ring meant for his bride. He stated, "Do you Max Goof solemnly swear to take Roxanne Mignonette to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in the good times and bad? To be faithful to her in all ways, to be with her in sickness and good health? To share all you have with her, to confide in her and to love her unconditionally with all your being? To put her well-being first before your own? To put passion, zeal and a God-given drive to never settle for anything less concerning her?".

Max looked into the eyes of Roxanne, the young lady seeing such conviction and unconditional love blazing like a fire in his eyes. He slipped on the ring and answered simply but with strength, "I do.".

The majestic ruler of his realm looked to Roxanne and asked, "Do you Roxanne Mignonette solemnly swear to take Max Goof as your lawfully wedding husband? To have and to hold, in the good times and bad? To be faithful to him in all ways, to be with him in sickness and good health? To share all you have with him, to confide in him and to love him unconditionally with all your being? To put his well-being first before your own? To put passion, zeal and a God-given drive to never settle for anything less concerning him?".

The young Goof man saw the intense love and promise shining forth in young Roxanne's eyes, like the star that shines in the night for all to see. She took up the ring, placing it on Max's ring finger and said with full love and conviction, "I do.".

The one uniting the couple looked to the vast audience and asked, "If there is anyone here that believes these two should not be united, than speak now… or forever hold your peace.". No one spoke a word, the beach silenced except for the sound of waves gently lapping at the beach & some shifting from both the onlookers on the sandy land & the _kaiju_ in the royal-blue ocean.

After a minute or two of silence had passed, King Richard than stated with a proud and clear voice, "Than by the power invested in me through God, the Son and the Holy Spirit… I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride.".

Max lifted the veil gently from Roxanne's face, both looking into each other's eyes as they slowly closed the gap between them. Max and Roxanne soon shared their first kiss as husband and wife, when a light beaming down from Heaven came to settle on them! It seemed that the King of Kings Himself, Jesus Christ very much approved of the marriage as well!

The moment the kiss was made, the audience rose to their feet and started to cheer & clap! Many of the animal variety such as the dinosaurs and those like Aslan from _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ series roared loudly for all to hear! Heisei-Godzilla and his fellow giant monsters also roared/shrieked/squeaked/growled/hissed loudly as well to show their approval of the marriage as well! The TV screen down below showed the face of Roxanne's father, who was crying tears of joy at seeing his little girl now a married woman.

The lion smiled widely as he declared, "I give to you everyone… Max and Roxanne Goof!".

* * *

Said couple slowly broke apart after the long kiss, looking into each other's eyes… than both taking the head of one another, and planting DEEP kisses on the other's lips! This got to many wolf-whistling, cat-calls, howling and cheering more for the couple! It seemed that Max and Roxanne wanted to show to all a preview of their passion and fire for one another… the rest they were going to save for the wedding night, and every night after that for the rest of their lives!

Goofy had happy tears in his eyes, very much proud of his son and newly-minted daughter-in-law. Sylvia, his wife was in the audience as well, and she was having happy tears just like her husband. Both were just so proud at this moment in time, their hearts bursting with love, light, hope and faith that the life for Max and Roxanne would be blessed. Filled with life, love, strength, courage, fire and trust!

The passionate embrace and kiss lasted for almost two minutes until the duo broke, panting a little and very much surprised in a pleasant way on what happened. Roxanne merely smiled brightly and snuggled into her man, very much glad that she was now Mrs. Goof! Max held her tightly, smiling like a goof and very much thanking the Lord that he was blessed with the lady love of his dreams.

Max than remembered something, going to the podium and taking the microphone that was there. He announced, "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming here to see me and Roxanne get married, and also for being patient! Now that the main show is over… it's time to party! For those of you who want to dance, come on up here! And those who want to swim, you can do so now!".

Roxanne joined her husband, who gave her the microphone and she added, "And also, the dinner and desserts can be officially served! So come on everyone, let's party!".

The moment the announcements were made, the chairs magically levitated upward and the tables from before reappeared again! Everything was still in place on said objects as the chairs rose back down to their new places at the tables. Ember and the other band members were teleported to the very back of the elevated platform, equipment and all! Camera were posted around the area now, Horace controlling them and making very much well sure that everything would be captured on film.

The audience were surprised at this, but it was replaced by glee as one of three things happened. Some of the guests made their way to the Main Food and Dessert areas, fully intent on eating their full of food and drink!

Many had gone over to the Dressing Tents to change into suitable swimwear, very eager to partake of the cool waters.

A majority had followed the new Goof couple up the steps and to the dancing area, the Maid of Honor, Best Man, Bridesmaids, Ushers, Ring Bearer and Flower Girls following them as well! The platform may have been wooden, but it was reinforced both physically and magically to hold a great deal of weight. Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ near said platform roared loudly as if welcoming the smaller beings.

Once everyone was there, Ember was smirking as she had a microphone in hand as she announced, "Hey ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the party! We're going to go at it all the way up till nightfall! I hope that we could party all-night long, but that's a stretch there. Besides… I bet that a certain newly-minted couple want to go on their honeymoon when night comes. Hehehehehe…". The audience laughed at a blushing Max and Roxanne, but they were smiling as they held one another. At least what Ember said was true.

The rockin spirit girl continued, "And now, its tradition for the husband and bride to share the first dance! So Max and Roxanne Goof… this one is for you two! The rest of you, clear the floor for the couple!". The ones on the platform walked to the edges of the large circle that made the middle of the dance floor… which if one would looked down was actually the insignia of the _Monsters and Magic_ series in gold paint!

Mr. and Mrs. Goof made it to the floor, waving to everyone before getting themselves ready. They looked to Miss McLain, nodding their heads to signal they were ready. The flame-haired beauty smirked widely and declared, "Here it is, a blast from the past… it's _Stand Out_ from Powerline! WHOO HOO!". The moment she and her band members started to play the music, a flash of light appeared before them… to reveal Powerline! However, it wasn't the real one. It was a 3D hologram, thanks in part to Cyberoshia & Hackoron. But it looked and sounded like the Powerline from the movie many years ago!

Max and Roxanne were very much surprised, just like everyone else in the audience as they saw this. But their surprise turned into wide smiles as this brought back memories, very good memories! Roxanne went to put her bouquet down near the stage where Ember was at, quickly going back to her man.

* * *

_Open up your eyes, take a look at me…_

_If the picture fits in your memory!_

_I've been dreaming by the rhythm like the beat of my heart…_

_And I won't stop until I start to stand out!_

_Mmmm… to stand out! Mmmm…_

As the lyrics were being sung out, the couple danced to the rhythm the best they could! Thankfully, both clothing and shoes had been made to accommodate dancing as well. The onlookers clapped, cheered and moved to the beat… even the Twin Fairies & Cosmos, who were flying on their Fairy Mothras, were moving to the beat as well! Even the _kaiju_ were swaying to the song & music that seemed to get their attention!

_Some people settle for the typical things,_

_Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings!_

_It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time…_

_Before I move to the front of the line!_

The song and music played out for all to hear, not just limited at the elevated platform. Those eating or relaxing at the tables saw what was occurring on the dance floor thanks to the screens still up, and also those now swimming in the ocean were jamming to the beat! On the dance floor, Danny was moving and grooving to the music with Dreams as she was still in her dress. Atemu was also moving with Keara, much to her pleasure. In fact, the Authors and other characters got with the one of their choosing as they continued to watch the married couple get down!

_And once you're watching every move that I make,_

_Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes…_

_**{To stand out! Above the crowd!**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud!**_

_**Till mine is the only face you see!**_

_**Gonna stand out till you notice me!}**_

When that particular part of the song came on, Max started to do the moves he pulled out in the movie. He started to do the moves like his classic music idol, Roxanne and the ladies cheering loudly at seeing the young Goof lad bust out the retro but excellent moves! Goofy and Sylvia were looking on, very much joyful to see the couple having fun on their special day.

_If the squeaky wheels always getting' the grease,_

_I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace!_

_And I'll do it all again, when I get it done…_

_Until I become your number one!_

Everyone around the multi- and mega-verse were all jamming down to the music, letting the retro but awesome music move them! Even Hades was dancing and grooving with Persephone, who seemed to be enjoying it as well, and that said something right there! Heisei-Godzilla roared at the last part, Heisei-Mothra following up on it as well.

_No method to the madness, and no means of escape…_

_Gonna break every rule, I'll bend them all out of shape!_

_It ain't a question of how, just a matter of when…_

_You get the message that I'm trying to send?_

Ember and her band crew was rocking to the music they were playing, her hair flaming hot like Hades' own hair! The spirit beauty was having so much fun, and it surprised her. No one was chanting her name, yet she felt overflowing with energy! This was not rock, yet it moved her in a positive way that she could not describe. It was all new for her… and she was loving every bit of it!

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head!_

_And you know I'm going all the way till the end…_

_**{To stand out! Above the crowd!**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud!**_

_**Till mine is the only face you see!**_

_**Gonna stand out till you notice me!**_

_**Yeah!}**_

Max grinned at Roxanne as they danced close now, saying to her over the cheering and music, "This brings back memories, huh? All the times I wanted to impress you, and I took that extra leap with that Powerline concert at school! Pretty crazy now that we think about it, right?".

Roxanne answered, "Yes it was crazy… and I would love to see you do it again! Max, just thank you for doing that and more!".

DJ smirked and shouted for all to hear, "A little smoking! ARROOW-ROOO-ROOO!". He actually did the line that Max's second best friend Bobby did from the movie! Max than leapt from his wife, a confident smirk on his face as he did the pose he did long ago when the next part of the song came up.

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just…_

_Walkin' by…_

_There's nothin' I wouldn't do if it was getting' you to notice…_

_I'm alive!_

He started to do the motions as the lyrics played, soon moon-walking that had many cheering at seeing that, and leaning in closer to Roxanne who only returned it with a smoky look that was of love and passion right there! When Max leapt back, Tinkerbell and her pixie friends got an idea! Said companion of Peter Pan whispered her idea to her friends, who giggled and agreed with it. When they saw Max striking a pose, they flew over him and sprinkled the young lad with their pixie dust!

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought,_

_A second glance I'll prove…_

_I got whatever it takes!_

_It's a piece of cake…_

As Max was unaware of the pixie dust falling on him, he turned to look at Roxanne who giggled and blew him a kiss. The moment he saw this, his heart leapt and his mind was filled with good, strong thoughts & feelings! When they happened… he flew into the air, everyone gasping and cheering! In their view, it was just like what happened in the movie!

_**{To stand out! Above the crowd!**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud!**_

_**Till mine is the only face you see!**_

_**Gonna stand out! Stand out, hey!**_

_**Stand out!**_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Stand out!**_

_**Hmph!**_

_**Till mine is the only face you see!**_

_**Gonna stand out…**_

_**Till you notice me!}**_

* * *

When this particular part of the song happened, Max was freaked out… but soon got control and started to move around the area, just like he did in the school! He actually flew out to get in Heisei-Godzilla's face, waving hello to him before flying to do the same to Heisei-Mothra! He then flew down towards Roxanne, landing and sliding towards her. When he got near her, he captured her by the waist and spun her around quick before bringing her close. At the last part of the lyric, he mouthed it to ask if she noticed him. The alluring young woman giggled and gave him a passionate kiss as her answer, Max returning it in full!

The crowd cheered loudly, clapping and whistling for all the world and Heaven to hear! Even the Toho titans roared loudly at the display, Jet Jaguar in the crowd still in his small form & giving the couple his trademark thumbs-up sign. After letting the crowd and _kaiju_ get it out of their systems for a few moments, Ember picked up the microphone again and asked, "WHOO! I have to admit this, but that was awesome! Max, Roxanne! Did you like this little blast from the past?!".

Mrs. Goof shouted back, "We did! Thank you very much Ember, everyone!". The crowd gave their appreciation towards the band members, and also to the Destroian twins that made the hologram possible.

After soaking in the applause and cheering for a few moments, the guitar-wielding spirit girl declared, "Okay everyone! Time for you to join in on the fun! Come on the dance floor and show us what you got! And I hope you're ready, because here is another hit from Roxanne and Max's day! Bridesmaids, Maid of Honor and Flower Girls… get ready!". She looked to her band members and told them to hit it, the group playing another song that got everyone's attention!

The mentioned people knew exactly what Ember meant as the music played, soon getting into formation. The Bridesmaids got in a line, with the Maid of Honor in the middle of it, and the Flower Girls getting in front of the line with the Twin Fairies joining in with them. Max and Roxanne, along with other couples such as Goofy & Sylvia, Danny & Dora, P.J. & Vanima, Pistol & Matt, Peg & Pete, Mickey & Minnie, Atemu & Keara, and more joined in on the dance floor. The hologram of Powerline kicked in as he stood at the foot of the stage's base where Ember was at.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Got myself a notion…_

_One I know that you'll understand!_

_Set the world in motion…_

_By reaching out for each other's hands!_

As the song played and the lyrics started up, the ladies started to move & groove with the song like Powerline and his own lovely entourage did long ago at the concert that Max and Goofy crashed. Many were clapping and moving to the beat, and also the onlookers recording this so that they could enjoy this moment later on. And also to preserve it for future generations to see.

_Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along!_

_Yeah!_

_One way or another, together's where we both belong!_

The onlookers watched as the couples on the dance floor now started to warm up, preparing for the really intense stuff that was coming soon.

_**{If we listen to each other's hearts!**_

_**We'll find we're never too far apart!**_

_**And maybe love is the reason why…**_

_**For the first time ever, we're seeing it…**_

_**Eye to Eye!}**_

The moment this particular section came up, the Bridesmaids, Maid of Honor and Flower Girls started to do the exact same movements that Powerline & his dancers did in the movie! It was amazing to the audience as they saw the ones that had participated in the wedding moving like that in the clothes they were wearing, apparently Dreams and Keara made it so the dresses and shoes had more function to them than just mere decorations. A lot of single men whistled and cheered at the older women, making some of them blush lightly but still focused on the music and lyrics.

_If a wall should come between us,_

_Too high to climb, too hard to break through!_

_I know that love will lead us,_

_And find a way to bring me to you!_

Max and Roxanne looked to one another as they danced together, the lyrics in their minds & hearts speaking to them. And also the words from King Richard earlier ran in their ears; that many obstacles and pitfalls would rise up and try to slow them down… or more. But if they put the Lord first and worked together, they would not only conquer the problems that arose… but also be forged together. Stronger, more resilient and better than before! That they had faith in, with each other & with Jesus who had brought them together.

_So don't be in a hurry,_

_Think me before you count us out!_

_Oooh…_

_You don't have to worry…_

_I won't ever let you down!_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now!_

Heisei-Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ with him were getting into the beat now as well, which was strange for them. In the past, they had never felt anything from humans other than fear, panic, terror, anger, etc. But now after coming to the Disney world thanks to the _Monsters and Magic_ series, they started to feel more… positive, more hopeful and energetic at meeting the unique locals that were really much different than the beings in their native universe.

_**{If we listen to each other's hearts!**_

_**We'll find we're never too far apart!**_

_**And maybe love is the reason why…**_

_**For the first time ever, we're seeing it…**_

_**Eye to Eye!**_

_**Seeing it, eye to eye! Yes we are!**_

_**Seeing it eye to eye! Seeing it eye to eye!**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Seeing it eye to eye! Seeing it eye to eye!**_

_**Yeah! Seeing it eye to eye!}**_

When the song came to this particular section, Goofy got an idea! He went from Sylvia to Max, whispering something into his son's ear. The young lad than got a smile on, and the two started to do the Perfect Cast! It was the fishing technique that Goofy showed his son back at the campsite, and also the moves he showed on stage to all at the Powerline concert, where said superstar was impressed and mimicked the father! The ladies and others soon got into the spirit of things as well, the music break section coming up and now EVERYONE doing the Perfect Cast moves which got a lot of the audience howling in laughter and clapping louder than ever!

Roxanne was having a huge smile on her face, the same kind that she formed when she saw Max on stage with Powerline via Pay-Per-View at her friend Stacy's house.

_If you're ever lonely…_

_Stop!_

_You don't have to be!_

_After all is stolen,_

_I'll beat a way from you to me!_

_Take a look and see!_

_YEAH!_

When they got to this part, Max went back to his date as he held her close. The others went back to their own dates as well, the ladies though continuing to show their moves for all the world to see!

_**{If we listen to each other's hearts!**_

_**We'll find we're never too far apart!**_

_**And maybe love is the reason why…**_

_**For the first time ever, we're seeing it…**_

_**Eye to Eye!}**_

The ones on the land and in the sea were watching from various screens, or with their own eyes, as the various Authors and characters from other realms started to really get down to the music. Littlefoot and his fellow dinosaur friends were smiling as they all moved to the unique beat, the others around them also moving to it! The smaller characters such as Fievel were also dancing with others their size, the music and lyrics taking hold like nothing else all over the place!

_**Seeing it eye to eye! Seeing it eye to eye!**_

_**Baby!**_

_**For the first time! For the first time!}**_

At this particular part of the song, before a certain lyric part, the hologram of Powerline pointed to one of the audience members… and it was Miss Kitty from _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_! The feisty, sassy and beautiful female feline & girlfriend of Tiger the Cat seemed to take over the part of the song, like a certain large singer did in the movie that featured the song. Tiger was looking in awe at his lady love as she moved & sung to the music, the large but loveable lady showing she had got the moves still despite the many years had passed since she was featured in the sequel movie that starred Fievel!

_**{Eye to eye!**_

_**Seeing it, seeing it baby!**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Seeing it, eye to eye!**_

_**Yeah, for the first time!**_

_**Yeah! Seeing it, eye to eye!**_

_**Eye to eye!**_

_**Yeah!}**_

As the various characters danced and moved to the music, with the monsters… Heisei-era Godzilla looked to his fellow giant monsters, growling to them in his monster language. The _kaiju_ heard of his request, including Jet Jaguar who stopped dancing to turn to them… and the ones that could utilize projectiles nodded and seemed to get ready. Jet Jaguar shot off from the platform, causing some of the audience members around him to pause and look as the android went to the other Toho legends and soon changed into his Monster-form size.

_**{Come on, baby!**_

_**Eye to eye!**_

_**Eye to eye!**_

_**Eye to eye!**_

_**Eye to eye!**_

_**EYE TO EYE!}**_

The moment the last part of the lyrics came forth, this happened; the dorsal spines on all of the Godzilla's, the antennas on the all the Mothras, the horns of both Larvae & Adult-form Battra, the beak of Heisei-era Rodan, the maws from Mecha-King Ghidorah and his fellow mecha monsters & the horn on Megalon's horn lit up brilliantly! They all faced towards the sky… and unleashed their powerful, varied energy projectiles into the sky at the moment where Miss Kitty shouted loud and proud the last lyric! The colorful projectiles rushed into the air… than collided & melded into one HUGE orb that took on a royal blue color like Godzilla's fire! The orb than shot forth a beam that lit up the sky in light-blue light, and actually went up into space!

If any astronauts were in space at the moment, they would have seen something like a thick thread of blue light coming from the planet that would streak onwards until it dissipated near the halfway point to the moon! All who saw this on Earth were in awe at seeing such a display of combined power and energy!

_**{YEAH!**_

_**Eye to eye!**_

_**Eye to eye!}**_

* * *

Everyone had stopped to see the amazing energy-light show that had been Heisei-Godzilla's little tribute to the small beings before them. All were stunned to see this as the monster ceased their projectiles… and Max & Roxanne cheered loudly, followed by the rest of the crowd! On the platform, in the sea and on the beach as well, onlookers and guests cheered at seeing such a display from the behemoths! Roxanne shouted out, "GODZILLA, EVERYONE! THAT WAS AMAZING! THANK YOU!". Heisei-Godzilla roared loudly in response, his way of saying 'you're welcome'. The other monsters followed suit, and the ones that could not contribute also roared out as well.

DJ was in the others on the platform, dancing with everyone and having a good time with friends all around. He laughed and said to himself, "Now this is some party! I know that after the next song, Max and Roxanne will go down to either cut the cake or receive their presents. I hope they like mine…". The Author had dug once again into his own pocket to make reservations for the couple. It was for two on a 7-Night Western Caribbean Disney Cruise on the ship _Disney Fantasy_, two days from now & he had managed to get the Concierge Royal Suite with Verandah. It was the ultimate room on the ship, the best of the best in luxury and comfort! Again, it had cost a lot…

But in his view, it was well worth it since it was for Max and Roxanne.

He checked his watch and saw that it was only 12:45 p.m., and the party would last until 10:30 p.m. He chuckled as he started to walk away from the crowd, wanting to go back down the stairs and get something to eat. The native from San Antonio, Texas looked all around him. He saw many partaking of the food and desserts that Keara and Darkness made, though some were restraining certain characters as they attempted to dive into the chocolates that the King Ghidorah décor was pouring forth. He saw various beings and Authors mingling with one another, be it on the land or in the sea. And he looked up to see various characters flying over to go get an up-close and personal view of the immense Toho legends.

DJ said to himself, "Thank you God that I am able to be part of such a blessed event! And please bless Max and Roxanne well and good for all the rest of their days! Be with them, guide them… and always let their fire for one another & you burn strong and true! Amen.".

And thus the party continued on!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… WHOO! Oh boy… this was one long, difficult and challenging special! It was hard work, but it was well worth it! I really hoped you all liked this!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Jesus, thank you so much! Thank you for helping me, not just with this special but with life itself! I have been in a bit of a rut that has affected me, but you were here beside me to help me on through! Thank you Lord for everything; my family, my friends, the wonderful people here who support me at this site, and more! Thank you so much God!

Quite the wedding party, right? I did my best on it with what I had, what I remembered & what I imagined! I also hope to portray any Author and their OC's here right! Now again everyone, give a BIG hand for Authors **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**, **Darkness Rissing** and **Dreams Come True 996** for all of their contribution and fine work here! Come on, give it up!

**The many characters cheered loudly for them, especially the Toho legends as they did their unique roar to show their approval for said trio**

Now after this, I will work on my Star Vs. story. And when September comes around, I will work and post my 2nd annual Disney/Toho video music awards special! And also help any of my fellow Authors with their stories! And again, I hope to see more reviews concerning my _Monsters and Magic Movie Trailers_ special. Will also continue that until I have five trailers for each of my _Monsters and Magic_ novels.

Also, you can thank **Darkness Rissing** for the idea of having Hades come in to be a bouncer/enforcer of sort for the wedding. Check out the reviews in my _House of Mouse- Top Ten Movie Special_ work.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were to help with the pre-wedding set-up such as setting up chairs, tables, décor, food, clothing, etc., which would you choose to do?

If it was up to you, what old cartoon movie/tv series from your childhood would you want to restore & to make a place for so they could settle in ToonTown? And also why?

Which of the various guests would you like to mingle with? What would your reaction be to talking or meeting with said person/persons?

What would your reaction be at seeing most of the Toho legends rising up from the sea or from the different portals? And why monster/monsters would you like to see up close & personal?

What would your words be to Max and Roxanne after they became bound to one another?

Which song/songs would you request for Ember and the band to play? Since the wedding party will last for some time.

And finally this… what you be doing after Max and Roxanne were wed? Going to eat and drink with the guests of your choice, going swimming with any of the guests of your choice, dancing with the newly-minted Goof couple and the others, present them with your presents, etc.

This one is a completely optional question: Who do you think catches the bride bouquet when Roxanne tosses it? She has to be single, be it animated character or Author.

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


End file.
